offfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batter
The Batter is the main protagonist of the game. Profile Appearance The Batter's appearance is that of a human in a baseball uniform wearing an uncaring, somewhat condescending expression. Despite this, the Batter has been confirmed to be inhuman.Hugo is human too. The Batter and the Queen are not. - 9/5/2013, DeviantArt However, if the Player chooses to align with the Judge in the game's final battle, the Batter spontaneously takes on a radically different appearance. He is now seen as a large, clawed beast with a massive, sharp-toothed, crocodile-like mouth. His eyes are white, and he has large, black claws. It is confirmed by Mortis Ghost that this is not a different form of the Batter, but simply a different perspective of him since at that point in the game the player would perceive him as the enemy.There is no "impure" batter. There is only one batter, the only things wich changes is the vision the player have of him. Sometimes someones you likes looks sudently very different. - 7/5/2013, DeviantArt Personality The Batter appears to be reticent and unfeeling, often speaking in as few words as possible. He is determined to purify the Zones, is very straightforward about his intentions, and does not seem to give his own actions much thought. Observant, the Batter is very smart and can solve puzzles with ease, but allows the Player to solve them for themselves rather than deciphering it on his own. He appears to be meticulous in the way he goes about completing his mission and does not like to be held up by distractions. Why he is driven to purify the world remains vague to both the player and the people around him. Plot When starting the game, the Player is assigned to the Batter and told that he has a special mission to fulfill. The Batter is aware that the Player is controlling him and that he has a purpose, but is relatively uninformed about the nature of the Zones and the world he is in. The Batter fights with different types of baseball bats and utilizes competences that are usually named after baseball terms. He acts as the savior of the world. Embarked on a holy mission, he plans to fulfill this task with the help of his puppeteer who controls his movements. In many ways, the Batter's relationship with the Player resembles that of a solemn religious crusader whose every deed, action and decision is justifiable purely on behalf of his Higher Power. Weapons } |} Competences Trivia * In some concept art, the Batter wields two Baseball bats. * According to the Judge, the baseball bat that the Batter wields is made of iron. It is unknown if every bat is however, and the fact that some bats have elemental properties might suggest otherwise. * The Batter is always referred to as "Le Batteur" in concept art. The correct way to say "the Batter" in French would be "le Frappeur" while "le Batteur" would correctly mean "the Drummer." It's possible that "the Batter" is more of an actual name rather than a title. * The Batter's beastly form may be hinted at in the encounter with Sugar, who makes references to a "big ducky." * In the Status menu, the Batter's Class is listed as "Savior". * During the OFF anniversary stream, Mortis Ghost made several comments and jokes about the Batter. ** The Batter is a lesbian. ** The Batter would not dab, isn't a fun guy, but likes dad jokes. ** He can dance, but he doesn't like to. ** The Batter and the Queen are not married. ** The Batter and Zacharie as a romantic pairing could potentially work in an alternate universe. ** His sexuality is actually still up for debate, but after stating that the Bad Batter is asexual and knowing what he said about the Batter and Zacharie, it may be safe to say that he is not heterosexual. ** He is an Aries. ** Mortis Ghost's headcanon is that the Batter has short black hair underneath his hat, but it isn't quite canon. ** The Batter was created the moment the game began. Gallery Batter sprite.gif | Sprite batter 04.jpg|"BENG." Art by Mortis Ghost. batter 10.jpg|"A nice game for cute children". batter 02.jpg|"This block prevents access". human.png|Japhet referring to the Batter as a human. Badbatteur.png|The Batter's boss form (also known as the "Bad Batter") as seen through the eyes of the Judge. photo1.png|A photograph souvenir of the Batter enjoying the rollercoaster ride in Zone 2. It's called "Photo of You" in your inventory when you acquire it. photo2.png|Another souvenir photo called "Photo of Zacharie". This time the Batter is accompanied by a statue of Zacharie. 01.jpg|The Batter being surrounded by specters. 02.jpg|A sketchy illustration by Mortis Ghost. 06.jpg|The origin of the Batter's talksprite. batteur 03.jpg|"Hard as steel". batteur 06.jpg|The Batter being beat with great force. batteur 05.jpg|"Ah, ah, ah". batteur 08.jpg|The Batter and his Add-ons. batteur 09.jpg|The Batter falling from a high height. batteur 07.jpg|Somewhere over the rainbow... batteur 11.jpg|"Play to OFF". batteur 12.jpg|The Batter in his monstrous form. batteur 13.jpg|Baseball fever. general 03.jpg|The Batter sitting atop a pile of dead specters. Peculiarknees2.jpg|A recent sketch of the Batter's monstrous form done by Mortis Ghost. It's currently being sold as a print on his RedBubble account.|link=http://www.redbubble.com/fr/people/mortisghost/works/22717030-off-bad-batter Peculiarknees.png|A transparent of the Batter (monstrous form) by Mortis Ghost. Baseball.jpg|A relatively new drawing by Mortis Ghost of the Batter batting a baseball. It is currently being sold as a print on his RedBubble account.|link=http://www.redbubble.com/fr/people/mortisghost/works/22928014-off-baseball DHF61NeV0AANHPc.jpg|Humorous Pepper Steak album art featuring The Batter. off_translation_2_0_by_mortisghost-d5pjr8j.jpg|Official Translation 2.0 release art. References Batter, The Batter, The